


Forever Again

by venis_envy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Hurt, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dear friend, rmhale was really, REALLY upset when she woke up this morning and accidentally read Forever without checking the A/N first. She kindly requested that I "fix it" and get these boys back together forever. <br/>So, here's a little bitty companion piece to the Death!fic I wrote yesterday. It's ridiculously short. Written and posted via Blackberry and un-beta'd (that's a word).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Again

I try to stop you. Try to call out for you but, of course, you can't hear me. When your blood is spilt, there is nothing that I can do but watch, horrified.   
I saw you suffer in the time we were apart. I saw your tears, your sorrow.   
Never had I imagined that your precious life was a price worth paying to deliver yourself from the pain of your grief.   
A single tear slides down your face as I reach for you to no avail. I cannot touch you, and if I could, I would have stopped you.   
When your chest rises and falls with your last shallow breath, a spike of terror and uncertainty rips through me. If this is Heaven, you should be here, should you not?   
I fall to the ground beside your lifeless form, wondering how it is possible that our "forever" has so suddenly turned to "never."   
Casting aside the image of fireflies that begins to replay in my mind, I cry out, in frustration and fear. I cannot make it through eternity without you. All I had ever been truly good at in life was loving you, and even in death, it is all I know. With all of my residual strength and power, I call out to you, hoping that you'll hear me, that you'll find me. And then you do. You are here, your warm hand pressed to my shoulder in comfort. I look up from my place beside your body into warm, green eyes that are   
somehow filled with happiness despite the circumstances.   
You pull me to my feet and out of the shroud of darkness that I'd been walking in since leaving you. There is light now, and warmth as though the summer sun is soaking into my skin.   
I watch your eyes, unable to speak, unable to do anything but grip your arms as your hands and your gaze reacquaint themselves with every feature of my own face. Fingers comb through my hair, a thumb upon my lips, a gentle brush across my eye lashes, your eyes boring into mine. Each touch sends a powerful shock of pleasure and gratitude through me and when our lips finally meet, I feel as though I may die again, if such a thing is possible.   
It took but a moment for my life to be wiped away and replaced with sorrow, and in another immeasurable moment, the black hole of despair is filled with glowing certainty and infinite relief.   
"I missed you so much," you say when we finally part.   
I can only respond with a broken apology, for I truly am sorry. Sorry that our lifetime together was so short due to adolescent stupidity and blind prejudice. Sorry that I fell for my fathers lies. Sorry that I left you.   
You shake your head and tell me never to spend a single moment of our eternity apologising, and then you kiss me again. Soft lips press to mine, a hot tongue sliding against my own. You taste the same as you always have, like cinnamon and moonlight and pure, unadulterated hope.   
You smile brightly again as you rest your forehead against mine, our arms wrapped around each other tightly.   
I want to laugh at the absurdity, or admonish you for your foolishness, for who finds such joy in death?   
But then I realise that I do—we do. Together, forever.


End file.
